Epic Weapons/Epic Weapon Article Descriptions
Based on a discussion about improving the write-ups for epic weapon timelines, this article discusses epic weapons and how information about them should be presented. The following articles should be written or updated for all epic weapons: *'a central timeline "overview"' article with brief information about all the major components of the quest *'a detailed walkthru' article with details about the entire epic weapon quest in more detail than the brief overview, but possibly less detail than each of the individual quest writeups *'quest articles' for each quest that must be completed to obtain the weapon once the first quest is obtained, including sub-quests and pre-requisite quests, linked to the previous and next quest required for completion *fabled and mythical weapon (equipment) reward pages Each of these articles is discussed in more detail below. = Central Timeline "Overview" Article= The initial link for any epic weapon should be the epic weapon timeline page. Each page is named " Epic Weapon Timeline." For example, Monk Epic Weapon Timeline would be the overview page for the Monk epic weapon activities. The Goal of the Timeline Overview The overview page should allow any player to get a brief amount of information that will let them go off on their own and do their thing. It is not the page they should look at to find ALL the information about the quest in great detail (or it wouldn't be called an overview). This page should be a way for players to get brief bits of information that direct them to deeper detail. What Each Overview Page Contains Each overview page should include the following sections in this specific order: #'Prerequisites'. This section includes any requirements for quests, items, faction, level, or languages. #'How to Start'. This section describes the steps required to start the epic weapon quest or quests before any quests appear in your quest journal. #'Quests in this Series'. This section lists and links the names of the quests that must be completed to obtain the epic weapon. #'Rewards'. This section links to the fabled and mythical weapon equipment pages. Prerequisites The prerequisites should list literally anything that you need to have on your person or have accessible or have completed in order to start or complete ANY portion of the epic quest line. This section may possibly include brief descriptions of when a prerequisite becomes required. For example "Knowledge of the Thulian language. Required for the Feerrott fighting step." When prerequisites can be grouped by type, they probably should be to increase readability of the article. How to Start This section lists the steps required to obtain the first offered quest in your quest journal starting you on the path to obtain your epic weapon. For all classes, these starting steps involved things you must do, people you must talk to, or places you must visit before you can receive the first quest of the epic that appears in your quest journal. The information on how to start is repeated on the "one-stop-shopping" detailed overview page. Quests in this Series Any quests required after obtaining the initial quest to obtain the epic weapon should be listed, including any sub-quests. Some epic weapons require only the completion of a single quest, others have a long series of shorter quests. Use numbers to indicate those quests that must be done in order and bullets to indicate those quests that can be completed in any order. For those quests with sub-quests, use indentations in addition to numbers and bullets as necessary so that users know the exact order that quests must be completed. For example: #Main Quest 1 #Main Quest 2 #*Subquest #*Subquest #Main Quest 3 As subheadings in this section, be sure to separate the quests to obtain the fabled version of the epic weapon from those quests required to obtain the mythical version. Rewards This section contains links to the equipment pages for both the fabled and mythical version. The overview page should not include image links to the examine windows of the reward, nor should it link to the image of the weapon when it is equipment. Those images should appear only on the equipment pages for each weapon and on the "one-stop-shopping" page describing the entire timeline from start to finish. = Walkthru Article = See the as an example of some of the level of detail that could be obtained. = Individual Quest Articles = For any quest in the quest journal, a page will be created following the naming policies for quest articles. Each quest page should use the quest template as a starting point. = Individual Equipment Reward Pages = Both the fabled and mythical weapons should have their own articles, each created following the general naming conventions and disambiguating as necessary to distinguish between versions of the weapon with the same name. Keep in mind that not all classes have different names for each version of the weapon. For example, the monk fabled epic weapons is called The Hand of Serenity and the mythical version is called The Restored Hand of Serenity. The Ranger epic weapon, however, is called the "Eagle's Talon" and should have two articles indicating the type of weapon in parentheses: Eagle's Talon (Fabled) and Eagle's Talon (Mythical).